Angels, Demons, and Prime
by RaptorFang5
Summary: Optimus Prime (a.k.a. Orion Pax) never would have guessed his new life would turn out like this, sure he could deal with being in a human body, sure he would feel indifferent knowing that demons and angels are real, and fighting is something he can easily do, but put him in a situation with romance and he is just helpless. HumanOptimus/Harem and FemIssei.


CH. 1-Awakened and New Life

**A/N: I had this crazy idea of putting a human Optimus in this world, and a Fem Issei (Because why not?), and believe it or not this is indeed a Optimus/Harem. This will take place after Predacons Rising, and a few months before Izumi (Fem Issei) joins Rias. Well I hope this explains a few things for you all, so I hope you guys enjoy this story, oh and feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say! …Well...except this laptop...and my clothes… **

"Talking**/Talking"**

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Text

'I have done it…Cybertron...has been restored...' Optimus Prime, who was once known as Orion Pax, the leader of the autobots, the last of the Primes, thought to himself, as he was unable to talk due to him sacrificing himself to restore Cybertron after many millennia of war against the decepticons. Yes now he could rest in peace, knowing that his friends and comrades will be okay now with the restoration of their homeworld.

…

…

…

'Something is wrong...' Optimus thought to himself, knowing that by now he shouldn't be able to think anymore, much less feel like he could move his arms…'What…?' Optimus decided to try something, he went to see if he could open his optics, and slowly and carefully he did, immediately closing them as light hit them, making him flinch in the process. Then he heard footsteps, the kind a human would make when stepping on metal, and then a voice.

"Ah I see you are awake mister Prime...or is it Orion Pax now, hmm?" A male voice said, as Optimus decided to open his optics again and saw that someone, a human, was looking at him, unable to see his face due to the human's white hood covering his face. "Welcome back to the world of the living Prime." The unknown man said, as Optimus only looked at the human, noticing how this unknown person seemed to be in the same height as him, then he spoke.

"Who…are you?"

"You do not have to worry about who I am, my good sir. After all I am sure you want to know what happened and how you are able to still talk, let alone be alive right?" Optimus only blinked, but slowly nodded as the hooded man continued. "Well, where to begin...ah of course to what you already know, you successfully restored Cybertron by taking the All Spark within you with the help of the Matrix of Leadership, after you trapped Unicron's Anti Spark first with the help of Megatron...which is strange if you ask me, then you left the fate of Cybertron to your friends/comrades when you sacrificed yourself." The human said, with Optimus nodding as he waited for the answers he wanted.

"Now as to why you," The human pointed at him, "are still alive, is because I brought you here after you finished jumping down that well, which may not have felt like it to you, but it took a few years to do so." This surprised Optimus, and he must have showed it because the Human continued. "I will tell you later, first, stand up slowly." Optimus did so, then a mirror appeared right in front of him, and what he saw surprised him greatly.

"I am...a human…" Optimus said, as he looked at new body, he saw that he had blue hair, blue colored eyes, skin was pale, he seemed to be about 6'4 inches tall,and he was wearing armor that looked the same as his old body had, except this time this didn't have the tires in his legs, and the window like parts were replaced with the Autobot insignia.

"That's right, sorry that you look pale i'm afraid you are going to have that stay with you, and let me tell you it is awesome to see how you can put a giant's life into a human body." The human told him. "Oh and if you haven't noticed yet, you seem to be quite tranquil."

Indeed, Optimus felt...like he was in peace… "Yes, I feel...calm...as if…" Optimus tried to say but the unknown man said it for him.

"As if you never fought a war that lasted for so long huh?" Optimus nodded, as he continued to feel relaxed. "Yep, you don't have to worry about you war anymore Prime, it's done now."

"That is good…" Prime said, as he began to look at his new body again, "But...why did you…"

"Ah right, well I had some help from your mentor Alpha Trion." This surprised Optimus, as he faced the robed man. "Sorry you couldn't have seen him Prime, he was...a good man…or bot I should say." Optimus didn't say anything as he let the man continue, "I was actually surprised he let me do this, actually oh and he gave me a replica of something, said you'd recognize it." The man then took out some thing and showed it to Optimus, his eyes widening greatly.

"It is the Matrix of Leadership…" Optimus said, as the man gave the small replica to him. "I see…"

"Huh?" Was the only thing the man said, although Optimus could not see his face, he knew that this man was confused.

"Very well, I shall help you on what you wish to do." Optimus said as, he held the smaller version of the Matrix of Leadership, and the robed man took a step back in surprise.

"W-wait, really?" Was all he said before Optimus explained his reasons.

"My long war is now over, I am at peace now, and now that I have been given life again, I would like to know what my purpose is." This made the man stay quiet for a while before he began to speak again.

"Alright...I am just going to tell you then, I am going to send you to another world." The hooded man plainly said making Optimus widen his eyes.

"Another...world?" Optimus said, with the man nodding.

"Yes but this world will be different from yours." The man told him, Optimus only blinked and said.

"Different how?"

"Well for starters," The hooded man began, "there are no autobots or decepticons in this world, hence why I said, other world." This surprised Optimus but then he returned to listen what the man told him. "Second, this world has both angels and demons, but still has humans."

"I see...but what should I do when I arrive to this world?" Optimus asked, as the man began to tell him.

"I just want to see what you can change is all, it is up to you in how you want to change the worlds events though."

"I see...so this armor means that I could be involved in conflict then." Optimus said, with the man just nodding. "Very well then, when shall I leave?" The hooded man smiled as he snapped his fingers and Optimus's armor glowed, disappearing and turning into, what Optimus could tell, a school uniform. "What…?"

Was all Optimus could say, as the hooded man gave him a bag with school supplies, and began to tell Optimus what he will be doing, "You will begin to go this one of this world's human schools somewhere in Japan, don't worry about shelter, there is a house you now own that you can use as a headquarters, the directions of its location are in the bag, don't worry about money you got plenty of it, as well as clothes when you want to get out sometime." The man began to push Optimus at what seemed to be something similar to the ground bridge that was in his old world.

"W-wait!" Optimus tried to say, but couldn't do much else as then stopped and facepalmed.

"Gah! How could I be so stupid to forget to tell you about your arsenal! What is wrong with me!" The man began to hit himself while cursing himself, making Prime sweatdrop, and when the hooded man finished hitting himself he faced Prime and began to talk. "Right then first the armor, this armor can protect you from many attacks, as I designed it to work similar to the Apex Armor." Optimus eyes widened,.

"You made this suit similar to the Apex armor?!" He said in surprise.

"Kinda, instead of just defense, you get a huge amount of boost in your strength, defense, and speed when you are in combat, you can also create a force field where you can block and deflect attacks, which can automatically protect you from surprise attacks." The hooded man continued to explain, "And you are able to summon the Star saber at will, even when you aren't in combat, try it." He told him as he waved his hand and random targets appeared.

Optimus looked at his hands, then faced the targets as he held out his hand, and indeed a small version the Star Saber appeared in his hand. "Incredible…" Optimus said in awe, seeing the familiar looking sword in his hand once again, then he looked at the targets and slashed them, instantly cutting them in have. "It feels the same as when I used it, as well as the power it gives off." The man nodded in agreement.

"Yep, basically you can think of it like a...ah what would they call it in that world, ah I got it, a holy weapon that only you can wield." The man said, as Optimus looked at the Star Saber, then began to raise his other hand as he began to think of his blaster, but instead of one appearing in his hand, his hand just transformed into an armored glove and a beam shot out surprising him, almost making him lose his balance and fall. "Wow! Watch out!" The man said, as he saw the beam hit one of the targets in the distance, making him chuckle at the damage that blast made. "Hehe, that is quite a lot of firepower, try not to make too much attention if you ever get in a fight." The man said.

"Forgive me…" Optimus apologized as he regained his balance looking at the armored arm, "I was not expecting to do that…" The man just shook his head.

"Nah it's fine, but at least you know about it now." He said, as Optimus's hand returned to normal, "Anyway, that is pretty much it, anything else you can pretty much learn by yourself, we cool?" The man said as he put a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"Yes...we are...cool?" Optimus told him, seeing the man smile despite not able to see the top of his face.

"Awesome, oh and make sure to introduce yourself as Orion Pax alright?" The man told him, making Optimus nod. "Okay then good luck!" The man said as he surprised Optimus by pushing him towards the portal, making him lose his balance and fall through it. "Good Luck out there!" Was all Optimus heard before white covered his eyes,making him close his eyes, and when he opened them he found himself on his back, staring at the blue sky and some trees.

Optimus just stayed there, blinking the surprise out of his face, until he got up and began to dust himself. "That was...a strange human…" Optimus said to himself, but then he began to look at his surroundings. "Well...I suppose I should begin with finding this...school he has told me about…" Optimus looked behind him and he saw, what he instantly knew as, the school. "Well...it is...nice I must say." He said, impressed by the school's impressive structure and he saw a gate and he proceeded to go to it, he might as well go now that he was sent into this world…with not much information except being told to do things as he sees fit…

Optimus shook his head then began to walk towards the front gate and the a sign on the gate, 'Hmm…Kuoh Academy…' Optimus thought, as he opened the gate and walked in instantly seeing many students when he did, however Optimus noticed something…"There seem to be more females than males here…" Optimus said, confused at that, then he he heard some buzzing. "Hm?" Optimus looked down and saw that something was vibrating in his school pants, he checked the pocket and saw that it was a phone. "A phone?" Optimus saw that there seemed to be a "text message" if he remembered what Miko told them.

He touched the screen on the phone, and saw what the message said, Optimus information on the school will be known to you once you enter the building, find the office, and once again, Good Luck. With that Optimus put the phone back and nodded, he began to walk into the school, however he was not noticing that many of the students were looking at him. With the girls, the saw the boy about their age with blue hair, and gorgeous blue eyes walk past them, many of them feeling time slow down for them to have a good look to this new pretty boy, they all see him to be in the same league as Yuuto Kiba!

Many girls began to blush and started to whisper to each other about this newcomer, word quickly spreading about him, while the boys were giving Optimus the evil eye, all the while cursing that there seemed to be another pretty boy in Kuoh. Optimus stopped in front of the academy's doors, now instantly getting the feeling that he was being watched, he turned back to see why, and saw that many of the girl's faces turned red, where giggling or instantly began to talk to their friends when they saw Optimus notice them, he also noticed that the males looking at him with malice, which confused him.

'...Have I done something…?' Optimus thought, wondering why he had gotten the attention of the others, he probably should have known that having blue colored hair could attract some attention, but he decided to ignore the looks and began to enter the building, where he got even more looks which began to confuse him, as well as making him nervous for a reason he doesn't know yet.

Optimus shook his head and began to get lost in his thoughts. First off he was brought back to life after he sacrificed himself to restore Cybertron and stopping Unicron from destroying it, and now with a human body (Optimus still tried to figure out how that was even possible) he was sent to a new world with little information except knowing that real life angels and demons lived in this world, and no war for Cybertron ever happened since there were no Autobots or Decepticons, save for himself but now that didn't seem to count since he was now a human.

"...All this happened too fast for my taste, but I suppose there is no turning back now…" Optimus told himself quietly, making sure no one heard him. Finally finding the school's office he went inside and the staff instantly recognised him as the new student (again blue hair), after that he was given small details about Kuoh Academy, first is that it used to be a private all girl's school but is now co-ed with this new building now used for it (Optimus now understanding why the female ratio was quite high in this school), as well as telling him the standard uniform(which he was wearing), and finally giving him a map of the academy and where he will attend classes.

After that Optimus began to find where the first class he was suppose to attend to was, noticing that there weren't any students in the halls meaning that the classes have already started, quickly and easily memorizing the map(thankfully he can still think as fast as a machine), he easily found his first class. Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard someone tell him to come in. As he did the teacher greeted him, while gaining the attention of the students as she did,"Hello there, you must be the new student here correct?" Optimus nodded, "Okay then, why don't you introduce yourself then." She told him, as Optimus walked in front of the class and faced them.

"Hello, my name is Orion Pax, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." As soon as he finished saying that, many of the girls began to get excited as they began to talk among themselves about this new student and his looks, while the boys began to give him the same look he saw others give him before. '...I wonder if this world's humans are different than the other's Earth...' Optimus thought to himself as the teacher began to calm the class down.

"Okay class settle down, Orion," Optimus looked at the teacher as she pointed to an empty seat, "You can take a seat there." He nodded and went towards it, after sitting down the teacher began to speak again, "Okay now onto the lesson..."

After the class Optimus was quickly surrounded by girls and each one asking him questions very fast, making it difficult to properly answer them.

"Are you a foreigner!?"

"Well yes I gue-"

"Do you have a girlfriend!?"

"N-no I'm afraid not-"

"Would like to hang out sometime!?"

"I-I am sorry but I must head to my next class…" Quickly getting his things he began to leave feeling quite embarrassed, disappointing the girls as they saw him leave, however he didn't notice the looks he was getting from a red haired girl with an impressive bust, as well from one from a browned haired girl, and although her's were a smaller size from the red haired girl she was also quite the looker except for one problem…

"Fufufufu…" The brown haired girl laughed perversely, as she watched the blue haired pretty boy's face turn red from embarrassment at the attention he was getting, "An easy target…and quite pleasing to the eyes as well." The girl smiled at the thought of dating the new student as well as seeing how he looked like under the uniform while giving another perverted laugh, "Fufufufu."

Meanwhile the red haired girl watched as the new student and she narrowed her eyes. "Hmm...what are you I wonder?" She asked herself, meanwhile her black haired friend (whose bust was bigger than her's) spoke.

"Hm? Captain, have you got your eye on the new student already, oh my!" The red haired girl smiled and shook her head at her Queen's words.

"No it is not that…" She told her, "I don't sense anything from him…" This confused the black haired girl.

"So? He is probably just an ordinary human then."

"No…I can tell he is dangerous." This got her friend's attention as she then turned serious.

"Then what should we do?"

"Let's wait and keep an eye on him…I don't think he will try anything, at least not yet."

"Very well."

After all the classes ended, Optimus quickly followed the instructions of where he was suppose to live, while trying(and failing) to avoid girls asking him to , what humans call, a date. After he found the directions Optimus saw that the house looked quite ordinary, which thankfully meant no one would suspect a thing, however he wondered why he had a home with more space than he would need, however he didn't question it and just opened it(getting the keys from under the carpet) and saw that the home was already filled with many furniture, including a High Screen T.V., couch, chairs, etc…

Optimus was surprised that the man had done all this, and it was just the living room! He guessed that the rest of the house would be the same, he scratched his head and sighed, then began to check the rest of his new home, "Not the way I would have expected my first day with humans to go by…" Optimus said to himself, his face becoming red with embarrassment when the girls on the school asked him for a date, something that Optimus would clearly be bad at, he shook his head again to clear the red out of face, succeeding but only leaving a bit of red on his cheeks.

After Optimus got acquainted with the house, and changed clothes, he sat in front of the T.V., he blinked for a bit before getting the remote, looking at it closely then pushed the power button, as he did he surfed through channels, until he stopped into something that he became entranced to. It was an anime…involving giant robots that were white colored…(Take a guess), while he watched and made himself some popcorn(which he found to be delicious, and hoping to taste other types of food in the future) he heard a knock and looked towards the door.

Feeling disappointed that he was going to miss parts of this show( it was a marathon) he put the plate of popcorn on a table, and began to head towards the door as he opened he saw that it was girl, said girl looked at him in surprise, confusing him. They both stared at each other, not saying a thing, until Optimus spoke first.

"Can I…help you?" He asked, making the girl snap out of her reverie, and smiled.

"Ah, sorry about that, anyway I just wanted to say hello and welcome you to the neighborhood." She said cheerfully, Optimus only blinked but then smiled.

"Thank you…hmm, forgive if I am wrong but…are you a student in Kuoh Academy?" Optimus asked, surprising the brown haired girl.

"Oh! Yes, I am," She told him feeling happy that he had noticed her when he was there. "My name is Izumi Hyoudou, I am in some classes with you." Optimus nodded, he remembered seeing her, then he began to properly introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Izumi, I am Orion Pax, a pleasure to meet you." Izumi's smile got bigger and then she started rubbing her right arm, looking quite shy.

"Hey, Orion um…" Izumi began to say, "I know this may be weird, you know us barely knowing each other and all, but is it okay if I came in, I would like to be friends and it would be cool if we hanged out, you know as friends!" She told him, making Optimus eyes widen, but then he shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Of course I was just watching the television so I suppose it would not do any harm to do so, however will your parents be okay with this?" He told her concerned, to which Izumi just responded.

"Don't worry my parents know so you don't have to worry."

"...Well…if you are sure, come in there is some popcorn here if you would like some." As Optimus entered with Izumi following him, he did not see the small glint in her eyes, as she liked her lips.

'Fufufufu, I hit the jackpot!' She excitingly thought to herself, as she fist pumped and quickly went back to normal as she saw Orion look back at her and she just laughed nervously and waved, him waving back with a confused look until he picked up the popcorn and sat the couch. 'Gah that was close…' She looked back towards him and saw that he was watching anime with giant robots, making her excited(She likes giant robots), and she went to sit down next to him getting popcorn, and while he became entranced, she looked at him. 'Fufufufu, wait and see Orion, you will be my boyfriend and I your girlfriend!' The thought of that made her smile for the rest of the day.

Optimus…you have no idea what you're in for…

**And that's it, sorry if I didn't end it well, it is still a work in progress, plus it was one of the other few stories that I had but never put in, anyway you tell me if it was good or bad, and any ideas are appreciated, if there is someone you would like to see in the harem tell me and I will see what I can come up with, they can be angel, human, demon, even other gender-bent versions of other characters. That is all I got to say now so see you guys later. **


End file.
